Urias Fenris
=Overview= Urias Fenris is the descendant of Meetra Surik and Atton Rand. Before the Exile left for the Unknown Regions in looking for Revan, she and Atton were married on Ossus. She was instrumental in rebuilding the almost destroyed Jedi Order from the Great Jedi Purge in the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War by the Sith Triumvirate. After a year of marriage the two had a son whom they named Urias and he became a great Jedi Master; while his mother, Meetra Surik left to find Revan. When he was 23, he married Lost Jedi Brianna Kae (now forty-four and a Jedi Master Historian). Through the thousands of years to the Rise of the Empire, the Fenris line never failed to have Knights and Masters in the Jedi Order. During the clone wars, Jedi Master Trask Fenris (the next notable descendant of the Fenris line) was an accomplished Jedi General and Master not only fighting well in the Clones Wars, but also doing his best preserve and make peace when and hwere he could. He watched in saddness as Anakin became more corrupted by the Emperor. Due to the half-Echani heritage, he saw Anakin's fall and resulting slaughter months before the Battle of Coruscant. In 16 BBY, Trask and Tria had a son named Cren plus four other siblings. When Vader arrived on their homeworld to destroy Trask, the fight was brutal. Cren was eight years old when he saw Vader destroy his family, in 8 BBY. Trask wanted Cren to name his firstborn, Urias, and train him to be a Jedi. Cren forsook his heritage and did not honor his father. Urias was the oldest son born to Cren and his wife in 10 ABY, Galnar was born second in 11 ABY, and Brianna third born in 13 ABY. Urias served in the New Republic Navy as an accomplished and decorated Lieutenant when he discovered his Force sensitivity. Urias ended up on Yavin IV and trained under Master Kyp Duran and he continued his service to the New Republic proving himself to be an accomplished tactician. In 40 ABY his term of service in the Navy was done, and he became a Jedi Master with the successfull passing of trials of his padawan. He met his first wife Allia Endac at the Ossus training under Master Cam Solusar. They married and he began a search for his heritage. His travels took him to Duxn where Meetra and Trask (separated by three thousand years of time) had secured the family heirlooms. Discovering these, he explored the Tomb of Freedon Nadd on Duxn and was corrupted. He engaged in a brief dual with a Sith named Torran who was sent there with Marl Rohn to raise the Sith Lord for Darth Cadeus. Allia and Urias were able to spare Torran and she took him to Iziz to recover. Urias slaughtered Marl upon entering the temple, and when Allia confronted him on the change he raised his saber and slew Torran in front of her (or so he thought). He allowed her to escape, but Galnar was already a Sith at this time and hunted her and killed her for leaving Urias. Her brother Darias vowed revenge against Galnar at the news of Allia's death. Urias was a servant to the darkside for 74 years. He became a Dark Lord of the Sith, and was trained under Lord Archangel. He began to learn the secrets of Sith Alchemy, and had a duel with a Night Jedi that landed him in the shadow realm. Being confronted with hideous apparitions and the lack of knowledge to fight or what to do, he began to learn how to combat Alchemy. He received the holocron of lightsaber instruction from Lord Archangel who had received it from Marko Ragnos. His experimentation with Alchemy actually led to his redemption when he led a raid on Coruscant. Allowing himself to be captured, his troops were destroyed and captured. Master Vandar Winsome was the council member who helped Urias become redeemed. Master AJ Reed, and Admiral Joey Lafleur were also present. Urias' girlfriend at the time felt his shift in the Force and arrived on Coruscant only after his redemption was complete. They were married soon after. Urias left known space with Tirria to the Unknown Regions and landed on Lehon where they met an old Wookie named Master Roorbacca. The old master further aided Urias along in his redemption and Urias returned as a Jedi Master once more with a padawan learner, who was already a Matukai Adept. Urias then began to assist where he felt the most good would come about until his recent duel with Stridal. As he was recovering, the Force showed him many things including his new role as Headmaster of the Alderaanian Jedi Academy. He and his wife are expecting triplets. =Background= "Cren. Name (cough) your firstborn son (wheeze)(hack) Urias. Teach (cough)(cough) him the ways... of (wheeze) the Jedi, and... our (cough) heritage." -- Jedi Master Trask Fenris' last words to eight year old Cren Fenris after being killed in a long duel by Darth Vader in the Second Jedi Purge Early Years "Hey Galnar! Bet ya you can't jump this high!" Urias leaping four meters up. "Hey that's not fair!" Galnar seeing what his big brother did. - Seven year-old Urias Fenris playing with his younger brother Galnar as they discover they have Force capabilities. Urias Trask Fenris was born to Cren and Liana Fenris on Ziost in 10 ABY. He is the oldest of three children. His brother Galnar was born in 11 ABY, and Brianna was born in 13 ABY. Urias' father only followed part of Trask's instructions to him and named his firstborn Urias after their ancestor. New Republic Service Jedi Training and Masterhood Search for Roots and Identity Years as a Sith Redemption and self-imposed Exile Jedi Master Once More Category:Characters Category:Males